Public lands are typically divided into aliquot parts by quarters. That is, each equilateral or square-shaped land section is divided into four squares of equal area, and each square assigned the label NE1/4, NW1/4, SE1/4, or SW1/4, depending on its location. These four squares are then further subdivided into four equal-sized squares which are again labelled as above. This process of subdividing and labelling may be carried out ad infinitum, but is usually carried out on 640 acre plots until the plot is divided into 21/2 acre aliquots. Thus, each 21/2 acre aliquot part has four labels, for example, NE 1/4 NE 1/4 SW 1/4 NE 1/4, the label of the largest subdivision being the last listed.
Such a system, while highly functional, makes the location of any aliquot part a complex process. Mistakes can and do occur. It is especially difficult for trainees to locate aliquot parts of a plot of land. Thus, there is a need for both a device assisting in the locating of aliquot part subdivisions and a device for training people to locate aliquot part subdivisions.